


What They Seem

by Little_Inkstone



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Inkstone/pseuds/Little_Inkstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after Belle leaves Rumplestiltskin at the well, she ends up spending some alone time with him and they have a small talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Seem

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t seen the latest episode yet, but this is based loosely on spoilers I’ve read and seen. This is going to become non-canon compliant so fast it’s not even funny. Also this is angst, no fluff here!

Belle fidgeted in her seat, trying not to make eye contact with the man sitting across from her at the small table they were seated at.  Technically that should have been easy, since he wasn’t look at her at all; instead giving all his attention to Regina as she detailed the latest thing Emma had done while under the influence of the Dark One curse.  Eye contact was probably the wrong description since he wasn’t looking at her; drinking in his appearance was probably a better way to put it.

She hadn’t seen Rumple since their meeting at the well, when she told him she needed to find herself and that she wanted space.  Belle wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but not seeing him at all for a few weeks had not been it.  If it wasn’t from the scraps of conversations she overheard between Henry and Regina about her ex-husband she might have thought he had completely left Storybrooke.  He was never in Granny’s or minding his shop and the pink house loomed silent and empty; she’d discovered that during a particularly weak moment of hers; the loneliness growing too great to bear.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched him.  He looked healthy, his hair recently cut and his suit was neat and tidy as always.  A dark part of herself, a part most people have, resented him for it.  She’d been the one to leave him, the one to break their relationship off, but it hadn’t been easy.  She’d been missing meals and losing sleep; she’d grown thin and her makeup hid plum coloured smudges under her eyes; in short she was a mess.  On the other hand, she was glad to know he was doing well, to know that her request for time to think hadn’t destroyed him; Belle would be lying if she hadn’t worried about that a little.  But he seemed fine, better then fine, he looked free.

It stung to think that he was doing better without her than with.  It made her wonder if she’d been nothing but undue stress for him when they were together; it also hurt to think that even if she wanted him back, he wouldn’t want her.

While lost in her melancholy thoughts Regina had asked Rumple a question; she only caught the last part of his reply

“…the spell the Apprentice used on my heart could work.”  He said.

“Do you know what spell it was?”  Charming asked from beside her, worry for his daughter knitting his brow.

Rumple turned to look at him, allowing her to get her first proper look at him since he’d joined their meeting that wasn’t a stolen glance.  Did he look thinner?  “No,”  He admitted.  “But I have an idea about what kind of spell it was.”

“What will you need to find out?”  Snow questioned.

“Time, and someone to help me comb through my old spell books.”

“Belle can do it.”  Henry chirped from the doorway, having just walked in.  Rumple silently turned to look at her, waiting for her reply, his face carefully blank.

“Sure.”  She said as steadily as she could.  “I can do that.”

He nodded and then went back to talking to Regina.  She tried to look calm, but her heart was racing.  How could he still do that to her?  He’d look at her like she wasn’t even really there, like he was looking _through_ her and her heart was still pounding.  Was she really so starved for his attention?  Being cooped up in a room with him for knew how long would be torture if that was the case.

After a short discussion the meeting was over.  Belle stood, watching as Rumple did the same; chewing her lower lip she moved to his side.

“The texts we need to go over are at the shop.”  He said simply, walking to the door, stopping to wait for her to follow.

“O-okay.”’  Belle replied, hurrying after him.

“I drove here, so if you don’t mind, I’d like to drive to the shop as well.”  Rumple murmured, unlocking the door of his black Cadillac.  “Would you like a ride?”  He asked.  “Seems pointless for you to walk.”

She nodded, slipping into her seat with familiar ease.

“So,”  She began, as he started the engine.  “H-how have you been?”

“Fine.”  Came his short reply, his tone even.

“What have you been doing these past few weeks?”  Belle asked, stubbornly attempting to start a conversation.

“A few things.”

“Where have you been staying?”

“The cabin.”

“Oh, that makes sense.”  She mumbled, looking down at her hands.

“How are you and Will?”  He asked, catching her off guard.

“He and aren’t… not since… I didn’t love… I’m not seeing Will anymore.”  Belle finally replied.  “I’ve been going to see Archie once a week.”  She blurted out.  “To, you know, talk about everything and sort stuff out.”

“That’s good.”  He replied simply.

The silence stretched between them seemingly without end, until she broke it.  “So, are you…?”  She started, fearing the answer.  “Are you…?”  Belle tried again, whispering softly, chewing her lower lip waiting to know if he’d begun dating.

“Seeing someone?”  Rumple finished for her.  Belle nodded looking at him, hardly noticing that he’d parked the car in front of the shop.  “Yes.”

“Oh.”  She whispered so softy she wondered for a moment if he heard her.  Belle hadn’t realized how much one word could hurt.  She didn’t expect him to languish after her forever, but _this_ , this felt as if her heart was being ripped from her chest, and she knew what that felt like.  Deep down she had always thought she would eventually return to him, that they would have a life together; but now it seemed that wouldn’t be possible.  “Who?”

“She works in the office beside Dr. Hopper, her names Vanessa Lake.”  Rumple answered casually, as if this new information wasn’t slowly shattering her bit by bit.  “I see her twice a week actually.”  He continued.  “She’s been really hel– Belle where are you going?”  Rumple yelped, watching as Belle wrenched her door open, slamming it closed behind her.

In her teetering heels she ran off, going as fast as she could, tears blurring her vision.  She didn’t want to hear about how happy another woman was making her Rumple.  Maybe she was more selfish then she thought, but she didn’t care.  She _loved_ him, she would _always_ love him and over the past few weeks of getting to know herself again she had realized that she couldn’t imagine a future without him.  Belle didn’t regret asking for space, what she did regret was taking so long to see what had been staring at her in the face this whole time.


End file.
